Todd (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see Todd. Todd is a main character in Wayside. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. He is a new student at Wayside SchoolWayside: The Movie, but often ends up accidentally getting in trouble due to the bizarre customs of the school. Appearance Todd is a student with light skin, a somewhat round head, and orange hair. He has an average-sized nose and a mouth with buck teeth. He wears a short-sleeved blue shirt and a long sleeved white undershirt, alongside green pants, and red shoes with white highlights. In the episode "He is It!," Myron claims Todd is about four feet tall. Personality Todd is a new student to Wayside School, and generally has to play the straight-man to its various oddities. While initially excited to attend the school,Wayside: The Movie he has difficulty adapting to the strange behaviors of the other students and ultimately the off-beat nature of the school itself. He often gets in trouble without realizing, due to the strange rules of the school, which leads to him getting sent home early on the kindergarten bus. In contrast to the books, Todd is somewhat pessimistic, as being sent home on the kindergarten bus reminds him of an instance in the past when he failed to rescue a kindergartener's stuffed animal. Todd has established a few good friendships at Wayside School, most notably with Maurecia, Dana, and Myron, but oftentimes he finds their presence a bit bothersome due to their differences. While on good terms, Todd often has difficulties understanding their erratic behaviors, and gets lost because of it. Todd is a very forwards-thinking and logical person, and occasionally responds to the strange behaviors of his classmates with a sarcastic attitude, as seen in episodes like "Wayside Christmas" and "Sideways Protest." While he does appreciate Wayside School to some degree, Todd occasionally takes matters into his hands to "fix" the school, particularly notable in Wayside: The Movie and "Principles of Principals." However, most of these changes are to improve the quality of life for students around him as well, as the chaotic structure of the school can oftentimes be harmful, causing things like exposed restrooms and classrooms where the ceiling is placed so low that no one can raise their hands. Todd is clever in his means of fixing these things, often thinking through solutions that are beneficial to everyone in the environment. While the Principal for a Day contest was mostly created by Mr. Kidswatter as a means of dumping his work on someone else, Todd took the opportunity to help everyone around him. Relationships Maurecia Maurecia has a massive crush on Todd, much to his disturbance. Maurecia often expresses her love for Todd by punching him, which annoys him to some degree. However, in "Rat in Shining Armor," Todd is upset when she unknowingly falls for Sammy in a knight outfit, claiming Maurecia is his girlfriend, and he attempts to prevent Maurecia from figuring out Sammy was in the suit all along by trading costumes later on. However, in "Daring Love," Todd mentioned that he never wanted to go with her or Sammy, so the feeling likely isn't mutual. Todd does, however, appreciate having Maurecia as a friend, and enlists her help in "Free Stewy," and "Meet the Pets." In "Slow Mo Mo," Todd tries to help out Maurecia when her roller skates are squared by racing her to the top of the school and intentionally letting her win, but this only makes her feel bad. While as a romantic couple, their relationship is mostly sided towards Maurecia, they do seem to share a mutual friendship to at least some degree. Dana With Yodana's near obsessive knowledge of Wayside's rules, Dana often serves as a good guide for Todd as he tries to make it around Wayside School. However, Todd does oftentimes find himself bothered by Dana's excitable attitude, such as her celebration of "special days" in "Pull My Pigtail" and when she tries to make him her new best friend in "Best Friendzzz." However, Todd often enlists Dana for help in episodes like "Meet the Pets" and "Free Stewy," and she is glad to return the favor, as seen towards the end of "Imperfect Attendance." Myron While Todd does state he's friends with Myron, Todd often does seem to be annoyed by Myron's self-absorbed attitude, as seen in episodes like "Myron vs. Normy," where Todd is upset when Myron isn't willing to give up his more popular "Normy" identity, and "Wayside Christmas," when he gets annoyed that Myron hasn't realized the meaning of Christmas. However, Todd does enlist Myron's help in "Meet the Pets" and "Free Stewy," though in the case of the former, he only trusts Myron with fruit and vegetable-based pets, meaning he may not think much of Myron's intelligence. In "Le Race," Todd is initially upset with Myron when he gets the students and teachers of the school into a parkour match with Le Chef, but is grateful when Myron ultimately saves the day. In "My Biggest Fan," Todd also attempts to find a new hero for Myron after Mr. Kidswatter fails to remember his name. Mrs. Jewls Todd's relationship with Mrs. Jewls seems to be far more mixed or negative in the cartoon than it was in the books. Often, Todd's lack of understanding of Wayside School's policies causes him difficulty in Mrs. Jewls's class, such as when he answers a question on "Don't Answer the Teacher's Questions Day" in "Kindergarten King." Todd does seem to appreciate Mrs. Jewls as a teacher all-around to some degree, as he primarily gives her good grades on her report card in "Teacher's Parent Conference," but claims that her classroom skills need improvement, triggering a teacher's parent conference, though Todd's main motivation appears to be that he wants to stay at school until three. In "Wayside Christmas," Todd seems to express some frustration when Mrs. Jewls has him clean the chalk brushes after getting two strikes on the DISCIPLINE list. Mr. Kidswatter Mr. Kidswatter trusts Todd more than any of the other students at Wayside School, often using him as an agent to spy on whatever the other kids are doing, such as in "Oh, Great Leader." Kidswatter thinks of himself and Todd as "lone wolves," and trusts him with playing the role of himself in "Kidswatter: The Movie." However, in "Kidswatter: The Movie," when Todd misunderstands Kidswatter's character in his attempts at method acting, this leaves Mr. Kidswatter upset, and has Todd reconsider his methods. While Todd often finds Kidswatter's behavior unusual and ridiculous, he considers him to be a great man in "The Elevator," and tries to work with him to get out of the school elevator. Mr. Kidswatter always refers to Todd by the name of his address, which is 344 South Fairview. Appearances For a list of every chapter Todd is seen in, see here. Trivia *While in the books he was a student at Wayside School from the start, in the cartoon he was a transfer student, filling the roles of the absent Sue or Benjamin. *Todd is the final character seen in the cartoon, as the last few frames of "The Note" are an iris out closing in on his face. Gallery See a gallery for Todd here. References Category:Characters Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Children Category:Students Category:Males Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts